Addicition
by purplerockz
Summary: Shisui Uchiha is thrown into a world of addiction after a battle leaves him seriously injured, his ANBU career is at stake, and the only person who can help him is his family's absolute enemy: a Senju. ItachixOC, ShisuixOC
1. The Start

"I refuse."

The words no man in immediate death wants to hear on the battle field.

"Amaya, heal him!"

The girl shook her head stubbornly, her scarlet locks bouncing off her shoulders, her plump lips formed into a frown. Her multifarious eyes narrowed at the injured man before her, the hatred she had for him was obvious.

The man coughed, he could feel the blood burning his esophagus with each breathe. His entire body felt as if it was on fire, he saw specks of red every time he blinked. The sword wounded him more than he thought it would, his sharingan wasn't able to calculate the enemy fast enough.

He could hear the faint conversation of the two ninja that stood over him. _Why wouldn't she heal him_. _Was she even a Leaf ninja?_ The sun blared down on him, blinding his view of the two. All her could see was fiery outline of the woman.

"Amaya, he's one of our alleys." The broad man spoke deeply, his hands currently covered in the Uchiha's blood from attempting to stop the bleeding.

"He also wants my clan dead." The female spoke evenly, her hands filling with mal-intent chakra.

"Amaya, I swear." Her AMBU captain threatened, sensing the evil.

Shisui coughed again, he swore he could feel his heart contact with every beat, and he swore his veins were filled with fire. The burning sensation was becoming unbearable. His feet were starting to go numb, and his hands felt cold. The odd combination made him absolutely nauseous.

He heard the shouts from one of his fellow AMBU co-workers and than a scream, and suddenly he felt a weight on his chest. It was painful at first, it felt like a thousand needles were piercing his skin. The scream grew louder with each piercing moment he felt. But, after a few seconds, he was overcome with a tingling sensation, it was warm-not like the burning he was feeling before-but somewhat soothing. The pain seemed to slowly deplete and contract back to the new warming sensation. His breathing seemed to come with more ease, and the weight started to disappear and turn into a cooling sensation. He could feel all of he senses heighten, the hair on his arms stood up and his chest expanded. He could hear the birds flying above them, the movement of their feathers brushing against one another in flight calmed him. He could smell blood, and distantly, flowers. His adrenaline was kicked into full speed, and it felt absolutely refreshing.

"Will he be okay?" Taki asked the female, wiping the sweat from his forehead anxiously. He watched the petite woman concentrate over the fallen Uchiha, she gracefully removed clumps of black tar from his chest, which she delicately placed into glass jars.

"He was poisoned, it effected his nervous system which caused a delay in his sharingan working. It was manufactured by a true genius." She muttered, examining the poison she removed. Her eyebrows were creased, she was putting a lot of her chakra into Shisui and it was wearing her down.

To be an AMBU medic required years of expertise in the field, and even more years of fine chakra control. It is so easy to use the wrong precision of chakra in the field, either by distractions from battle or fatigue. Such a small incident like that could easily kill the person you're trying to heal. An intrusion of chakra into another body can cause it to go into shock, or for the cells to experience mass mitosis and turn cancerous. Many ninja have died years later from cancer because of medics who couldn't control their chakra effectively. It was a growing concern in the medial field, and not much awareness was spread about the issue.

Shisui's eyes burned, he blinked furiously. The sweat and blood on his forehead weren't helping his cause.

"Calm down." The same woman's voice from before echoed around him.

He felt a soft material covered his face, and brush across his skin in smooth motions.

When he opened his eyes again the sweat and blood were gone.

"Give me the saline."

The image in front of him was still blurry.

"Keep your eyes open." The voice ordered, he felt his eyelids forcefully open, and a cold liquid hit his eye. He started blinking again, tears forming, with each movement from his eyelids his vision got clearer and clearer.

"Jeez, this poison was definitely intended for you Uchiha." The female voice sounded again, he felt pressure on both sides of his temple, and a cooling sensation spread across his forehead and behind his eyes. The feeling calmed him before, and he didn't want it to stop.

The blinding light rays disappeared with the fall of the sun, Shisui's vision slowly adjusted to the lightening, and his environment became vivid again.

"You ok?" The voice belonged to a petite female in front of him, she wore simple AMBU attire and had a wolf mask pulled to side of her head, he could see it was hand painted, and bore symbols commonly used in medicine. The woman had numerous scrolls attached to her hips, flat jacket, and kunai pouch on her thigh. Beautiful tattoos adorned her hands and wrist, he noticed they were sealing symbols, which most likely allowed her to summon materials from a base elsewhere. Her skin was sun kissed, and she bore white scars-which the untrained eye would not be able to see-over her arms and shoulder blade. Her cat-like eyes were framed by her high cheekbones, and her dark scarlet hair reminded him of dried blood. She wore her hair short, it fell just to her shoulders in small curls and waves.

When he blinked again her image changed, he could see her chakra network that traveled throughout her entire body. Her chakra buildup was intense, she had numerous reserves. He could tell she had mastery of her chakra control, it flowed throughout her body precisely. Her muscles were cushioned by her chakra, most likely giving her an increase in speed, strength, and stamina. He could see her internal organs as well, and could see notable damage to her left lung. He assumed it was from a blade, the scar tissue surrounding it was small. He could even see small cracks in her collarbone from previous breaks.

With another blink, her image was solid again. Her eyebrows were curled upwards, and she seemed to be speaking to him.

"Shisui!" Taki's deep voice snapped him out of his haze.

"Shisui Uchiha, right? Are you okay?" The female asked, for probably the tenth time already.

"Y-yeah, what happened?" He managed to talk, his throat sore.

"You've been poisoned, the enemy seemed to be targeting you specifically. The poison attacked your nervous system and was meant to affect your sharingan permanently. Don't worry, I've removed it. You should be fine." The woman stated, her voice confident as she explained further the effects the poison had on him, explaining the synapses of the brain.

"Who are you?" Shisui managed to ask, shaken, lifting himself up from the ground.

The girl adverted her eyes, frowning, "Amaya _Senju_."


	2. Recongnition

Shisui Uchiha sighed, he was currently unassigned from the attack force. The poison had some nasty after effects and threw his muscles into full on spasms that lasted hours. He had to constantly be monitored by medics.

The fire flickered, the image reflecting off his onyx eyes. He felt defeated. He sat at the fire pit every day for the past week watching his comrades come back from battle. He was going stir crazy, the spasms decreased each day but he wasn't estimated for a full recovery until another week. He insisted they let him back on the battlefront, but they were worried he would be a liability.

"Hey, Uchiha, how's the spasms." He'd recognize that voice anywhere; Amaya.

She had just returned from the battle front with her medic team, she was placed as the secondary medic leader, Tsuande Senju was the primary, however Tsuande had been gone for a few weeks with her team, therefore she had been promoted to charge. Rumor had it Tsuande and her team were up against powerful ninja, no one was sure if they would make it back.

"They're slowly getting better." He smiled, noticing the Senju roll her eyes.

"Let me have a look." She sighed, knowing full well he was lying through his teeth.

To be honest, Shisui had become addicted to the healing sessions he was having. The constant pain relief, cooling sensation, chakra flow, and harmonious medication was intoxicating. He had always been warned about situations like this, situations where the one injured becomes addicted to the medics chakra, addicted to the pain relief. His body ached for her touch, it ached for her chakra. He needed the pain relief.

The moment her hands touched his back a breathe of relief escaped his lips. It started off warm, and slowly circulated around his rib cage. Massaging its way into his muscles. The pain slowly faded and was replaced by pure bliss. His neurotransmitters were stimulated to the max, serotonin giving him the high he's been craving all day. He could feel her chakra sew together his stretched muscles. He could feel her chakra stop the spasms. It was truly addicting, and he wanted more.

His pain medicine wasn't cutting it anymore, it didn't give him the same high the chakra did. He didn't want it to stop, and the moment it did he felt angry. How could someone just stop what was the only thing that gave him pain relief. How could someone be so cruel.

Sometimes at night he would wake up in a sweat, his entire body shaking. His head would feel as though it just got slammed against the ground, and his vision would be doubled. He could barely stand, and would have to stumble his way to the medic on duty and plead for a quick healing session. The past few nights have been worse for him, and the pain would awoke him numerous times throughout the night. Eventually, he was forced to use genjutsu on his own people, just so they wouldn't refuse treatment or talk.

"Shisui, you have chakra burns on your skin. How many treatments have you've been receiving?" Amaya asked alarmed, the pitch in her voice higher than usually, signaling her shock. She lifted up his shirt the moment she felt her chakra disrupted, his pale skin was not blotched and red. She could sense the foreign chakra of her medic team circulating underneath his skin, forming large contusions and swelling. Some of the mystic palm chakra was currently accumulating in large lumps along his back, which caused the swelling. The contusions and burns were from the harsh stimulation of his cells from repeated healing sessions. If she didn't act fast his skin would receive irreversible damage, his cells would die, which could lead to blockage of his inner chakra channels. Blisters formed along his sides, and some looked to be infected. His body was completely rejecting her teams chakra.

"I don't know what you're talking about. In my opinion I haven't been receiving enough." Shisui spoke defensively, aggressively pulling his shirt down to hide the damage to his body. Pain spread across his face the moment his shirt rubbed open one of the blisters on his side.

A wave of anger traveled along Amaya's facial features, with a chakra infused fist she grabbed the Uchiha by his collar and forcibly made him stand upright, pulling him forward so they were eye level.

"You're an addict." She growled, knowing full well he was abusing his sharingan, most likely casting her medical team under a genjutsu so they would heal him. Her anger mostly steamed from the fact that she didn't catch it earlier, her cousin Tsuande-hailed as the world's best medic-would no doubt be ashamed in her late detection. Not only did she let her patient injure himself, she ashamed her clan in her inability and lack of leadership. An almost decade of training and she missed such a obvious condition, her mother would've scowled her for this. Her father would sigh in disappointment.

Shisui felt a spark of anger and resentment, how dare she make such an accusation against him, especially in front of his AMBU members, the men and women he had been leading since he was young. He deserved the endless amounts of healing sessions he desired. He honored his village and loved it to no ends, he followed in his fallen fathers foot prints. He was a Kohona hero, and deserved to be treated with such respect.

"You're coming with me, now." Amaya growled, forming a series of quick hand seals, the two disappearing in a cloud of leaves. The only evidence of them ever being there were the abrupt stop of footprints in the dirt, and the thin,waxy layer the leafs had. They held a slight shimmer to them, covered in a light mixture of the twos chakra signatures.

The two AMBU shinobi stumbled to the ground, the male throwing the female as far away as possible.

"What are you doing?!" The female yelled, summoning a sword from the sealing tattoos on her wrist. She didn't care if she was wasting chakra, she refused to let a Uchiha disgrace her anymore.

"I'm not an addict." Shishi growled, covered in a cold sweat. He could barely focus on his surroundings, the trees moved around him in a circular movement, making his nausea arise.

Amaya dropped her sword, crossing her arms, huffing in annoyance. The Uchiha has truly turned into an unforeseen problem for her, and as much as she wanted to slice him in half with her sword, patient care came first. She needed to fix his state.

"Shisui Uchiha, tell me what you truly want right now." She ordered, knowing he outranked her by a thousand times, but in this situation, she was in charge.

The Uchiha huffed, "Heal me." He begged.

Amaya felt sympathy for the ninja, he was shaking and looked utterly helpless. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was turning a tint of yellow, he truly looked sick.

"Shisui, you're experiencing a type of sickness I can't heal with chakra. This illness you're having now, it's going to take a different method of healing." The scarlet beauty started to explain, inching closer to the addict, "I promise, it will help you with the pain. But first, you're going to have bear through that pain you're having now. I promise I'll be here for you every step of the way." She finished, closing the distance between them, touching his arm lightly. She knew exactly what she need to do. She would start him off with a detox, it would flush his system of all foreign chakras. It would be painful. Afterwards, she would have to access some of her clans herbs, which came in few supply, and make ointment for his wounds and damages skin. He would have to be put on a series of antibiotics, and she would need to re-wrap his blisters every three hours. Such a process like this would take weeks to months, depending on the willingness of the patient.

Shisui looked at her, his anger growing. Eyes glowing red. He wanted her chakra. And he wanted it _now_.


	3. Reality

The person was beyond recognition. Their skin was molten, with parts of the bone shinning through various thickened, leather, layers of burnt skin. The person attempted to open their eyes, the entire sclera discolored, their pupil completely gone from the burns. Words were incomprehensible, only slurs and moans escaping their burnt esophagus. The smell of burnt hair and skin was overwhelming, making the bystanders nauseous.

"He should've listened to us." The petite female mumbled, hiding her face from the horrid scene in hope of expelling it from her memory. Her bruised body emitted steam, and her wounds slowly healed.

"It was never in his character to act this way." Her male companion sighed, saddened by the lost of his dear friend. It truly was shame to lose such a talented shinobi as him.

Shisui screamed and screamed, his voice unheard by the two. He shouted and cursed. Waved his arms to the point of exhaustion. Cried to the heavens. Yet they still ignored him. He screamed to the point where his throat was raw and no sounds were produced. He punched the ground until his fist bled. He cried until the ground beneath him was stained.

"Why?" He managed to spit out, coughing up blood in the process. He looked at the two with tearful eyes. His fellow comrade. His most trusted friend. He couldn't believe they would do such a thing.

His tears evaporated with a sudden heat that overcame him. His entire body shook with pain. He stared down at his pale hands and watched them turn from pale, to blistered, to the point of being unrecognizable. His screams echoed around him as his entire body engulfed in flames.

* * *

Amaya sighed, clenching her jaw with anxiety. Every time she closed her eyes she was haunted by his red. She hit the wall she was leaning against in anger, large cracks erupting from the point of impact. How could she have been so naive, she was a dishonor to her entire family. The events kept replaying through her mind like a movie, no matter how many times she punched the wall, they wouldn't stop.

She couldn't look at her captain in his eyes, let alone any of her medics. She was suppose to lead them, protect them, show them an example of how to act, identify, and take care of their people.

She clenched her fist until her knuckles were white, the memories hitting her again;

 _He was fast. His speed was incredible, something she had never seen before. Everyone hailed him for his agility, but fighting for her life against him wasn't the place she wanted to witness his honored skills._

 _She never saw him in a completely solid form, only flashes. She tried her best to dodge his precision attacks to her pressure points, but it was impossible. The first attack he hit her in mid air, as she was attempting to escape. It left her arm numb, unable to manipulate chakra, and useless. She was aiming for a tree branch, but was unable to reach, her plummet to the ground was rough and sprained her ankle._

 _"Shisui please stop!" She yelled, engaging in a deadly dance with the Uchiha, moving rhythmic to avoid his attacks. She thanked herself, and her clan, for the intense defensive training they ingrained in her a child. If it wasn't for her mother and cousin for forcing her to practice until she couldn't walk anymore, she would've been dead by now. Being a medic had never paid off more before in her life._

 _The Uchiha dispersed instantly upon realization of her offensive skills, making Amaya rely on her hearing only. However it wasn't sufficient enough, she was hit in her back numbing her entire waist down. On her fall to the ground she sent a chakra infused punch to the ground with the only limb she had control over._

 _The large craters that formed made the Uchiha uneven on his feet, giving her the life saving moments she needed. With the only extremity left to her use she fumbled through her kunai pouch and retrieved a small scroll._

 _Shisui landed gracefully in front of her, his eyes glowing red, clouded by his addiction._

 _"Summoning jutsu!"_

 _He snared in annoyance, avoiding an onslaught of acid from a slug._

 _He had tunnel vision, he saw nothing besides his target. Amaya. Everything revolved around her. He needed her. He needed her chakra._

 _The red haired beauty was skilled, he'd admit, but she wasn't powerful enough to defeat him. Her mediocre summing justuc was nothing compared to the power of his sharingan. With a little bit of concentration her animal was out of the picture, caste in a genjutsu that would wear off the moment he had her in his possession._

 _Amaya concentrated her chakra to her pressure points, working on undoing the mass of foreign chakra he hit her with in each point. His chakra was strong, and hard to break. She had to find the tiniest point of weakness in his, and hit it with all the power she had._

 _She blinked in fear, watching him enclose on her, her families summon animal already under his spell._

 _"Heal me know." He snarled through his teeth, grabbing a fistful of her locks and forcing her to his level. Immense pain traveled along her scalp._

 _"Shisui, please stop hurting me." She whispered, her multifarious eyes meeting his onyx._

 _He stared at her, almost distantly._

 _"Shisui please." She begged again, noticing the deactivation of his sharingan._

 _His tight grip on her hair loosened, and she fell back to the ground with a little thump, hitting the back of her head against the tree bark._

 _The Uchiha remained in his hunched over position, his hand still stretched outwards as if it was holding onto her hair still._

 _"Shisui..." Amaya called wearily, noticing his stillness._

 _"He's fine." A deep voice made her jump, she covered her eyes from the sunlight rays that were revealed as Shishi's tense body feel forward onto her. She tried her best to catch him, only seeing the outline a tall man in front of them._

 _He stepped forward, his figure covering the rays allowing her vision to adjust. The power he held to himself was impressive, yet intimidating. He crossed his arms with authority, and looked down at Shisui with pure disappointment._

 _His onyx eyes met hers, he greeted her with a small smile, "Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha."_

* * *

Amaya frowned, twirling her hair with anxiety. She could hear Tsunade's voice already, lecturing her for what's happened. She paced back and forth, periodically casting a quick glance at the man in the ward bed. He was covered in sweat, and the damp cloth on his forehead was beginning to loose it's cool feeling. She hesitated, unsure if she should even touch the man that attacked her. She reluctantly removed the cloth, using a very quick movement, and walked to the sink. Ringing the cloth out and running it under cold water, she wearily looked back at him, scared he would arise at any second to continue his onslaught. She knew it wouldn't happen, Itachi put him under a power genjutsu that would last a few days, but deep down, she was till scared.

She insisted that she would be his primary care giver, she couldn't show her medics she was afraid. She was the second in command of the AMBU Medics, she had to be confident, she had to show no fear. They follow her, they look up to her; she couldn't shame her family by failing the most prestigious position she's been bestowed.

She forced herself to begin the detox treatment of him, she began by forming a minor chakra screening. It allowed her to sense any disturbances in his system without any type of ejection of her chakra into his body. His chakra burns and blisters were being healed by using a very complex, gel, mixture. It required the use of ingredients only the Nara clan had a hold of, thankfully, their two clans have been on good terms for many generations due to their common share in medicine. She had to use IV lines to administer medicine to him, a very old fashioned, civilian, form of medicine. She rarely used IVs, only in times of massive casualty incidents where chakra was reserved for major injuries and surgeries. She administered a power form on epinephrine to stimulate the sympathetic response in his body, it would stimulate his own cells to start the an excelled healing process. She had numerous forms of crushed up pills, ranging from herbal remedies to pure chemical compositions created in a lab, that she mixed in a thick, sugar gel. She placed pea-sized amount of the gel underneath his tongue. The Detox process required aggressive, around the clock treatment. It was exhausting for both parties involved.

Amaya sighed to herself, sitting at the Uchihas bedside, counting his respiration with every inspiration and expiration. His hair was slicked back with sweat, and greasy from the lack of personal hygiene. She wanted to ignore the fact that he lacked personal care, but she couldn't. Her inner self kept nagging at her, until she forced her self to fill a basin with warm water and soap.

She massaged the Uchihas scalp, working the soap throughout his thick, raven colored hair. Even it's dirty state, his hair was still smooth and soft. She noticed the ends of his hair were fried, most likely from previous battles with fire jutsu. She took it upon her self to give his hair a slight trim, using a small surikin from her pouch. She dried his hair thoroughly with a towel, ensuring the back of his head and neck were dry. Afterwards, she brushed his teeth the best she could, using a syringe to wash the toothpaste out of his mouth, and even tilting his head sideways to ensure there was no excess liquid residing.

She started a simple bed bath, using a cloth that was damp with soap and water, and scrubbing his arms, arm pits, face, and legs. After drying him, she did a complete bed change. Rolling him from side to side so she could change the sheets. She even boasted him up in the bed to ensure the maximum amount of comfort, her strength coming in handy. When she completed his daily cares, she covered him in a heated blanket, and combed his hair that was now fully dry.

"You are good leader, you're medics admire you." Itachi's deep voice made her jump, he was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Thank you." She blushed, still attending to his cousins wounds. Managing his IV sight, and reapplying the antibiotic gel to his external wounds.

Itachi sat next to Shisui, remaining there the entire night, carefully watching Amaya's treatment of him. He noted how she rarely sat down. Every fifteen minutes she would perform some type of drug intervention.


	4. Whirlpool

Amaya removed Shisui's dressings every 24 hours, protocol stated 48 hours, but she took it upon herself to ensure his wound were getting the correct treatment every day. They were usually saturated with yellow, infected puss and blood, however, the past two days the leakage was slowly stopping and becoming clear. Something she didn't anticipate happening for another half week. Her work was organized and precise, every dressing was cut to the exact centimeter in straight lines, even the medical adhesive tape was cut perfectly to match the dressing. She was a freak about skin integrity, and didn't want to harm or breakdown the layers even more.

"Can I assist you in anyway?" Amaya smiled, Itachi asked her every day if he could be any help to his cousin. She was surprised by his generosity, must mostly by how respectful he was to her. She's dealt with many from his clan before, and she's heard rumors from her family about their savage nature.

"Here, hold this dressing down with some pressure as I secure it." She agreed, she figured it would help him feel useful instead of just sitting by his bedside.

Shisui was still unconscious, it's been almost a week since he's been in the hospital, but it was normal. Amaya insisted every ninja recovering from addiction stayed in a lethargic state for weeks, his mother and father took some convincing but eventually they believed her medical advice.

"You never take a break." Itachi murmured, noticing how her eyebrows were furrowed together as she contracted on applying antibiotic cream to his cousins back.

"I have a lot to do and little time." She smiled at the pony-tailed man.

"You need a break." Itachi insisted, noticing she retired her warrior uniform for a simple medic flak jacket, spandex shorts, heeled sandals, and a white lab coat.

"We should spar, you need to stretch your joints." Itachi continued in Amaya's silence. She smirked, looking up at him curiously.

"If I win, you buy me lunch." She stated confidently, removing Itachi's hands from Shisui's back and returning his cousin to a laying position on the ward bed.

"If I win, you have dinner with my family and I tonight." Itachi responded without missing a beat. Amaya let out a roaring laugh, her vocal cords ringing in her throat.

"A Senju in an Uchiha household, sharing a meal?!" She roared, tears in her eyes, "Deal! Better yet, if I win you have lunch with my father and I."

"Deal." Itachi smirked, performing a quick hand jutsu teleporting the two onto his family's private training ground, he was confident he'd win either way so it'd be easier if they were close to his house to begin with.

Amaya was impressed with Itachis speed, however, it was nothing she hadn't seen before.

She wasted no time sending a chakra infused punch to the ground. Itachi dodged the deathly craters with ease, something she foresaw, playing perfectly into her plan.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, Amaya was gone the moment the dust from her fearsome punch settled. He landed on the uneven surface with ease, her chakra was completely undetectable _. Interesting_.

Itachi was stubborn, he didn't want to activate his sharingan just yet, he wanted to prove he could beat a Senju without any special help.

Amaya smirked, watching Itachi from the pond next to the field, she performed quick hand signs and concentrated her chakra on the body of water around her, mending it to her will.

Itachi gasped, quickly dodging spikes of water that erupted form the pond. The ice spiked were enormous, taller than his statue by at least 10 inches, if struck by one he would surely be down. He was surprised though, not many Senju hailed water as their element. Maybe if he was lucky he could get a glimpse at her second nature element.

Amaya laughed emerging from the water gracefully, her chakra infused soles allowing her to walk on the liquid surface. She performed another quick hand seal, the water quickly turned into a boiling hot two headed dragon, singeing every surface it came into contact with.

Itachi dodged the dragon heads, impressed with her mastery of such an untamed jutsu, especially one not common to their village.

Amaya smirked closing into her target, she watched her shadow clone distract her enemy with its water style jutsu. She drew her kunai and waited. She watched Itachi roll onto the ground avoiding one of her water attacks. _Now_. She attacked from behind, her fist infused with dangerous amounts of malintent chakra.

Green eyes met Red.

* * *

Amaya sighed dramatically. Hesitating in front of Itachi's door, she was about to enter her clans most hated enemy's house and eat dinner with their family. Kami! If her father found out he would never look at her again, let alone her brothers.

"Come on." Itachi smiled, removing his sandals. Amaya followed his lead stubbornly, she could already feel another presence in the house, and she could already predict the very awkward scene that was about to unfold. From the small chakra signature inside she assumed it was his mother's- _great_ \- even more awkward.

Amaya held her breathe as Itachi opened his door. The house was beautiful, the walls were adorned with his clans symbol, and the windows had freshly planted flowers near them- making the house smell welcoming. His living room was simple, yet classy, the furniture was all black and leather.

She followed Itachi lead into the kitchen, however she found herself interested in the numerous family portraits hanging on the walls. She smiled, noticing a picture of Itachi as a child, he was cute.

"You must be the Senju healer, hello, I'm Mikoto!" A high-pitched voice made Amaya jump, and a pair of soft arms wrapped around her shoulders made her tense up. She wasn't used to close contact with strangers, unless it was in battle and involved two blades.

"You are such a beauty my dear." The older woman clapped her hands, immediately playing with the curls in Amayas hair. She could tell this was Itachis mother, from the identical face shape to the eyes. However, the women had a gentler nature about herself, and long raven hair. Amaya guessed she was from the Uchiha's main branch considering she was allowed to marry the clean leader and that she bore the tell-tale looks of an Uchiha.

Amaya could feel the blood rush to her face as the Uchiha mother continued to complement her. "I've heard a lot about you from my son, our family is so grateful to have you taking care of our nephew." His mother continued, wrapping her arm around Amayas thin waist and guiding her towards the kitchen table to eat.

"Dear, we have a guest." Mikoto announced, pulling open a sliding door into another room. A man sat crossed armed and legged at a table, his face stolid. Itachi sat next to him, his face unreadable, yet obvious the two had a very disagreeing conversation. The older man looked at Amaya, the disgust in his eyes apparent, his frown grew longer, and she could feel the chakra rise in the room.

She gasped, taking a step back, running into Mikoto by accident.

"Father." Itachi spoke evenly.

"Fugaki." Mikoto lectured.

Amaya gasped again, her hand felt numb, almost as if it was shocked by a foreign presence. She looked down and gasped again, feeling the small energy stir with Mikotos emotions. She was pregnant.

"She's very sensitive." Itachi continued, glaring at his father.

"I can tell, she's already felt your brother." Fugaki finally spoke, the negative aura in the room seizing immediately, making the goosebumps on Amayas arms disappear.

Mikotos took Amaya's shoulder and guided her to a seat next to herself- far away from Fugaki. Her smile was warm and gentle, putting the Senju at ease.

Amaya sat in silence, avoiding eye contact as Mikoto served everyone's plate, she could feel the hostility in the room and it made her stomach upset.

"I hear your healing abilities are one to be envious of." Fugaki finally spoked, breaking the tense silence.

"I wouldn't say envious, I've just spent many years mastering the technique." Amaya smiled, her cheeks turning red from the sudden attention. Itachi smirked, making eye contact with her.

"I'm not surprised Shisui has formed an addiction to her chakra. Uzumaki's always had a special feel to theirs." Itachi froze. _Uzumaki_.

The red hair. The water element. The summoning seals tattooed on her wrist. The way she managed to recover so quickly from attacks that would otherwise hinder another shinobi dead. How could he have missed that.

"So I've been told, I believe it's the reason our home village was destroyed." Amaya smiled, knowing full well the Uchiha had a doing in the destruction of her home village generations ago. However, her petty nature couldn't be controlled.

"I've heard many remarkable stories about your clan. I'm honored to talk to an heir, your clans sealing techniques were something nations all around desired." Mikoto spoked softly, remembering her history of the fearsome clan the young girl belonged too. The Uzumakis were masters of unescapable seals, and had a reputation of having great vitality and stamina. However, many nations feared their clan was becoming too powerful and sought to destroy them. Mikoto assumed Amayas mother married a Senju and immigrated to Kohona after the attacks and destruction of their village.

"Thank you, I moved her with my Aunt Kushina from whirlpool country, Uzushiogakure was destroyed before my birth. So, I never got to see it, however I heard it very beautiful." Amaya explained, remembering the stories of her clans greatness from her great grandmother, the first lady of the first Hoakge.

"Hn, how's my nephew doing?" Fugaki mumbled, getting bored with the Senju, Uzumaki hybrid already.

Before Amaya could answer Fugaki and Itachi jumped simultaneously, kunais in hand, and sharingans activated. Amaya blinked in confusion, as a frail man in front of them was shaking with tears, his knees hitting themselves with his anxiety. Fugaki held the man by his white collar, his red eyes spinning.

"Who are you? You should know better than to teleport onto private property." He spoke, his voice making the man cry.

"I-I, w-was sent here to r-retrieve P-P-P-Princess Amaya. S-She's n-needed a-at the h-h-hospital. E-E-Emergency." The man cried, snot running down his nose.

Amaya stood up so fast she knocked the kitchen table over, "Who." She demanded, surprised she didn't feel her medics entrance onto the Uchiha property. Their clan held a legacy for a reason.

"S-S-S-Shi-," Amaya was gone in a cloud of smoke before her medic could finish his sentence.

* * *

The monitor beeped urgently as the line remained flat. Screams could be heard from the room as the family gathered outside. "I want another dose of Epi, STAT!" "I want another shock; his heart rhythm isn't returning to normal cardiac!" "Where's my ICU bed, we need to transfer him NOW." "Who was the nurse in charge!" "What was his blood results from the morning drawl, Anything abnormal?" "What meds was he given today?" "Where is my ICU bed?" "Get me the intubation kit!" "Shock him NOW."

Itachi sat patiently in the nurses station; his mother was holding onto his father crying, his father showed no emotion but was composing himself to not add to the situation, his aunt was in tears and unable to speak, and his uncle was away on a mission.

Itachi sighed, listening to Amaya's commands ring throughout the ward. He watched as medics and nurses in white scrambled around the unit bringing the supplies she asked for. He watched another two medics run with a very large bed that didn't seem to steer all that well; they ran into the wall numerous times before reaching the room.

"Ah!"

Itachi flinched, his mother and aunt screamed, his father gasped. The room was emitting a large green light, and Amaya's chakra could be felt throughout the entire hospital.

"Get me the chakra control team now!" Amaya screamed, the sound of a heartbeat on the monitor resuming.


	5. Daisy's

Ten medical shinobi, experts in chakra control, sat in the sealing room for hours. The patient's body was covered in Amaya's blood, which was sculpted into seals. Each shinobi sat in their own sealing circle, that intertwined up and onto Amaya's seal on the body. The medical staff sat in silence, each one concentrating their energy and life flow onto the fallen comrade before them.

Amaya sat closest to Shisui, concentrating the most energy flow. However, her task involved removing her chakra from the patients body while her staff concentrated on forcing theirs in. Hopefully, with their constant flow of energy, they would stop the deadly chakra withdrawal from happening.

* * *

Itachi waited patiently in Shisui's empty hospital room watching his distraught aunt and mother pace from the window to the door repeatedly. His father joined him in silence, taking a seat next to the window.

Itachi watched the summer breeze blow the curtains in the room gently, his gaze fell upon a flower base with a single yellow daisy in it. He smiled…

" _What are you doing?" Itachi asked, inquiring to Amayas sudden appearance in Shisui's hospital room, out of her normal rounding routine- which he had memorized by the third day. He noticed she was wearing a simple green dress that fell to her mid thigh, with her clan's symbol on the back. She wore simple heeled sandals, and adorned her wrist with gold bracelets. She even had make-up on, not that she needed it, but it looked nice. It was obvious to him- today's her day off._

" _Can't I visit my favorite patient and favorite Uchiha member without being interrogated?" Amaya smiled, gently removing an item wrapped on in newspaper from her pink tote purse._

 _Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. She just smiled proudly as she unwrapped the item, revealing a delicate glass vase. Her tiny hands dug back into her purse and removed a single daisy flower. She smiled to herself as she filled the vase with water and placed the flower inside of it._

" _A…daisy?" Itachi asked, looking at the very feminine flower that was placed at his brother's window. Something that didn't quite scream 'I am a Uchiha, feel my wrath.'_

" _Yes, gosh, didn't you know it's his favorite? So inconsiderate!" Amaya laughed, stopping by Shisui's bedside and fixing his bed hair before departing. Itachi noticed how she rubbed the side of his cousins cheek right before leaving._

* * *

"Stop!" Amaya shouted to her medics, running towards Shisui's body immediately. She watched as the gruesome contusions and lumps filled with her chakra slowly started to dissipate. Her face turned red with excitement.

"It worked!" She shouted, her medics screaming with excitement. Everyone was soaked with sweat and more than exhausted from the endless chakra transfer technique. It mimicked a blood transfusion, except they were transfusing the foreign chakra out of a body and replacing it with small amounts of another users chakra that would only be used to heal the body's withdrawal, therefore not getting trapped and consumed like the previous users. It was a highly risky technique to perform.

"Hey you did amazing, don't let it bother you." One of her medics said, giving Amaya a hug. She nodded, holding back tears. She knew it was her fault this had to happen in the first place. She was careless, and didn't notice Shisui's body was rejecting the treatment for chakra addiction. He went into cardiac arrest, she used every method possible to revive him that didn't involve chakra, yet none worked. She ended up forcing her chakra into his heart to start it up again, but she used so much his ill chakra network retained all of her energy instead of releasing it. He survived, but ended up covered in glowing contusions and blisters containing her force. He was back to square one.

"Amaya, you did an amazing job though. No one else could've done such a feat." Another one of her medics smiled, giving her a hug.

She returned her friends hug, softly crying into her shoulder.

"There, there. I have something for you, it'll cheer you up." Amaya blinked through her tears, the hazy yellow image slowly becoming clear.

"I was at the flower shop before you summoned us." Amaya smiled, taking the yellow daisy…

" _Don't seem so miserable."_

 _Shisui looked up from the fire, his cold exterior vanishing. "Amaya." He breathed. She was a day late returning from the battle front, it worried him._

 _Her uniform was covered in mud and dirt, her hair was twisted into a knotted bun, and her ANBU katana was broken in half, dangling from her hip in pieces._

" _Do I even want to know?" He joked, watching her gracefully take a seat next to him by the fire pit. Her eyes were glazed over from lack of sleep, and her face looked tight with stress._

" _Nope." She managed to smile, secretly happy her new found friend wasn't allowed to go onto the battle field. That way she would have less to worry about._

" _So, where were we?" Shisui laughed, handing Amaya a cup of tea. She giggled, swirling the tea around in the cup, contemplating her response. The two had engaged in a series of 20 questions, that somehow ended up near the hundredth question. It was a fun way they could get to know each other, and pass the time by in the military camp. It was also a good source of stress relief, it allowed them to talk about other subjects rather than war, destruction, and death._

 _They learned a great deal about each other, for instance Shisui hated tuna, while Amaya absolutely loved it. Shisui also learned that Amaya loved everything involving seals, since her mother specialized in them. Every year her parents bought her a new, master sealing scroll. She was able to work on new techniques and healing rituals that way._

 _Amaya learned that Shisui often escaped the stress of his clan and the stress from the village leaders by sneaking out of the village at night and escaping to the forest. There, he would climb to a tree and watch the night sky. He told her it was very relaxing, and that he would take her to his favorite tree the first night they got back. She agreed, only if he promised to try out her favorite spot for dinner- which involved tuna._

" _I got one, what's you favorite flower?" Amaya smiled, imagining all of the beautiful colors of her favorite flower shop back home._

"… _Daisy's."_

" _Daisy's?"_

" _Yeah, my grandmother always brought them to the house when I was younger." Shisui explained, smiling at the memories of his late grandmother._

" _I love Daisy's." Amaya smiled, placing her hand on his lap._

* * *

The two Uchiha women continued to pace back and forth.

 _To the window. To the door. Back to the window. Back to the door. Window. Door. Window._

Fugaki blinked, trying to not get dizzy himself.

The women jumped in unison at the sound of a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" They yelled, holding each other, expecting the worse news. Fugaki held his breath, watching the young scarlet haired medic enter the room. She looked horrible- her face was sunken in and her eyes had bags underneath them. Her white doctors coat seemed large over her thin shoulders, and her blue surgical scrubs seemed wrinkled and ruffled due to the transfusion.

Itachi watched her enter the room, "I'm glad he's okay." He sounded, knowing instantly.

The Uchiha women looked back at Itachi in shock, "How do you know?!" They questioned him. Looking back at Amaya for confirmation of the good news.

He just smiled in relief.

The Senju princess was holding onto a freshly picked Daisy.


	6. Repeat

"Ma'am, the results from the lab came back."

Amaya sighed, lazily looking up from her newest medical book- the author who was a famed medic from the sand claimed to have discovered the "latest" in poisons and cures.

"…and?" The red-haired beauty raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Civilian life was treating her nicely. She had time to do her hair, take showers, wear clean clothes, and even put on makeup and- something you don't get the chance to do often—wear perfume.

"You're going to want to see these." The lab technicians voice was serious, catching Amaya's attention.

Her heeled sandals echoed down the hallway fiercely. Her breathe was heavy, evidencing her increasing stress level.

"This isn't possible, how many samples tested positive." Amaya asked, her voice huffed.

"All three." The lab technician confirmed, holding the chart with numerous bloods laboratory values and meanings.

"How about the re-draw we just did?"

"Positive as well."

"God damnit, how is this positive?!" Amaya yelled, turning around the corner fast, the technician was running to keep up with her chakra infused strides.

"How did the poison come back? Didn't you remove it all? The lab test have been negative for the past month!" The technical breathed, sweating profusely from running down two flights of steps. Amaya insisted walking to the ICU, well, rather running.

 **One Month, 10 days Prior**

Amaya giggled, lightly dodging a poor attempt at a kunai throw from Shishi. The Uchiha laughed, amazed that he was even able to grasp a weapon after being shocked by one of her nerve pathway shocks. For the past week, the two ninjas have been training against each other, teaching each other how to counter attack techniques from their clans. Shishi found it valuable, he never knew how precise his offense had to be when dealing with a medical ninja, hence the reason he got poisoned in the first place. While Amaya learned how dangerous a genjustu user could really be.

"Okay my turn." Amaya laughed, approaching Shisui, making direct eye contact.

"You sure?" He smirked, his eyes slowing turning red.

Amaya nodded, watching his eyes fully change color. She never realized how memorizing the shargingan truly was until she was able to gaze upon its power without fear. The endless pools of red were captivating, and the different patterns of sharingan simply amazed her. The endless beauty was something she learned to envy of the Uchiha's praised eyes.

She blinked, and suddenly wasn't in the middle of rock country, instead she in a field of tall grass, she could feel the cool air on her skin. She raised her hands gently, feeling the soft grass run through her fingers.

"Like it?" Shisui's deep voice rang in her ears. She couldn't see him, but somehow, she could feel his presence somewhere in the field. It was strong, and pulsated with the tones of his voice.

"Follow my voice, visualize my energy, focus." His voice sounded again, reminding the princess of her training session.

She smiled, focusing on the aura and energies around her. It was hard, she'd admit, when she focused she could feel his presence everywhere, however, when she put all of her effort into it, she could find the general area of his location.

"Found you!" she smiled, wiping sweat from her forehead. She watched as his body slowly materialized before her. His eyes still shone a bright red, but his expression was soft.

"Here, I control everything." He whispered, their surroundings slowly spun, until they were in the middle of a forest underneath a beautiful flower ceiling. All around them was beautiful flowers and smells. The colors were vibrant and the sounds were realistic- if one didn't know they were in a casted illusion they would believe the scene before them as reality. Shisui gently picked a daisy up from the ground and approached Amaya.

"For me?" She giggled, holding the flower. She was amazed at how real it felt, and the fact that she could even smell it. She could feel the morning dew on its petals, and the coolness of the air. She took in deep breathes, feeling refreshed from the moisture and escape from the dry, coarse, earth country environment.

"I finally understand why so many people are envious of your eyes." She murmured, watching him take strides closer.

"And I finally realized why so many people were envious of you Uzumaki's." He smiled, his eyes making her immense amount of chakra visible. Her clan was special, their life force thrived off of their chakra. He could literally see how bright and powerful her life and energy was.

Shisui breathed sharply, he was stunned by Amaya. The flowers that surrounded her made her eye color popped. Her hair seemed like a scarlet waterfall, and her skin was almost glowing.

"This was oddly kind of you, usually your training sessions have involved dark, scary, caves, and death." Amaya mused, watching the Uchiha close the space between them. He smiled, the flowers around the two them started to grow and entrap them. She could feel his energy and he could feel hers, it was the most intimate form of connection between two humans. The sharing of energy. Her force shone a bright yellow and surrounded Shisui, blending with his blue force. Together they formed an array of colors, colors unseen by ninjas before- indescribable yet utterly beautiful.

* * *

"Uchiha are always one step ahead, remember?" He mused, the vines pressing their bodies against each other. The two laughed, their lips meeting.

"Where's the charge nurse? Anyone?" Amaya ordered, her anger evident.

"Y-yes." A small brunette woman spoke, her face flushed with anxiety.

"I need an EKG, blood gas, and new set of vitals now!" Amaya shouted, storming into her patient's room.

The Uchiha women jumped in unison at Amaya's abrupt entrance into Shisui's room, her face was frantic looking and her eyes were wide with terror.

"I need to know everyone that visited Shisui." Amaya yelled to the group of nurses behind here, huddling at the doorway in fear. Numerous nurses ran to retrieve her request, going through every file they had on visitors.

The scarlet beauty frowned, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. She stared at Shisui for what seemed like an hour, taking in every bit of his condition. Her hands emitted a soft green as she scanned his body. The body scan itself took an hour, she was incredible throughout in her examination. As the family waited, more members showed up and were informed about Shisui's condition. Itachi respected Amaya and her abilities, and waiting outside of the room, believing she should be given an environment of upmost focus with no distractions.

Her eyebrows raised, signaling she found the region of poison and the effected organ. One of her medics was calmly standing behind her with a sterile glass container, waiting patiently for the poison extraction. The Uchiha women held each other, watching the medical expert focus on small black orbs that seeped through Shisui's chest cavity and into her palm. She precisely dropped the poisons orbs into the container, which was sent to their laboratory for immediately for further testing.

"Whoever did this…knew what they were doing. They aimed for his lungs, if we weren't running tox screens with every morning draw of bloodwork we would have never known he was poisoned in time, it would've ended up being a pulmonary embolism." Amaya frowned, explaining to the crowded room on the updated situation. "As of now, every visitor will be screened before entrance. We cannot rule out any suspects at this time." Her voice was firm, and her instructions were heard by everyone. Soon word of the new floor rules spread to every operating staff members and strict guidelines were implemented.

Amaya went straight to her office after spending hours explaining the events that unfolded to the Uchiha family members. She felt relieve entering her office, and being able to throw her white coat off and hang her stethoscope up. She collapsed onto her desk chair, embracing the soft leather and voluminous stuffing that eased her aching back and thighs. She coughed, trying to suppress her tears. She ran her finger through her knotted hair trying to calm herself. She felt completely lost. Tsunade was still MIA. She had no one to look to for help. The stress was becoming unbearable.

* * *

 **One Month 7 Days Prior**

"So, you're going out on another mission? How will I ever get my healing sessions, I think you can't go now." Shisui flirted, playing with Amaya's scarlet locked, the two of them curled up on a tree branch far away from bass- their shadow clones conveniently serving as disguises.

"I've left you with an entire army of medical personnel, Uchiha. You'll be fine." Amaya smirked, massaging his shoulders, her fingers engulfed in blue energy that perfectly undid any muscle knots, stretches, or tears.

"I know, I just prefer your chakra the most." He smiled, kissing her head. She laughed, pulling herself up more so they were face to face.

"So, tell me, do you do this with every female medical ninja put on your squad or-" Shisui's huffing cut her off, his eyes staring at her intensely. "No." He answered sternly, grabbing her chin to bring her closer.

"You're more than that to me, you're special, you're mine." He whispered, his eyes softening with emotions, their red color once again capturing the princess in an illusion.

This illusion was different than an of the others. Instead of being in a fictional environment she was standing in the middle of an open endless apace. She could see and feel every emotions Shisui was experiencing, her breathe was caught in her throat from the raw power she was experiencing. She saw the feelings he formed for her and the scenes he dreams of when they aren't together.

She blinked and was back in reality, tears running down her face. She touched his face gently, sending the same wave of energy and emotion back.

* * *

Amaya spun around in her chair, it was currently two in the morning. Her entire office floor was covered in open medical books, she was determined to figure out the cause of this poison at any cost.


End file.
